


Come gocce di sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ondata di sangue [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multicharacters, multishipping su Rosario+Vampire.





	Come gocce di sangue

Come gocce di sangue

  
Kurumu/Mizore.  
  
Cap.1 TSI demoniaca  
  
  


Mizore- _chan_  lanciò una serie di lame di ghiaccio. Kurumu si tramutò, spalancando le ali nere e infranse le lame con dei movimenti secchi della coda.

La Yuki-onna si nascose dietro l’angolo dell’edificio.

“Shirayuki, sei la solita stalker!” si lamentò Kurumu.

“È solo la forza dell’amore che mi unisce a Tsukune, maledetta tettona” le gridò l’azzurra.

“È proprio mio seno prosperoso a invogliare Tsukune a stare con me” ribatté la succubus.

“Io e Tsukune avremo dei bambini e lo condurrò nel mio regno di ghiaccio!” strillò Mizore.

Tsukune guardò entrambe, sospirò e scosse il capo.

“Finiranno a letto insieme di nuovo, vero?” chiese.

“Sicuro” rispose Moka, fissandole.

[106].

  
Tsukune/Mizore.  
  
Cap.2 Desiderio di vendetta  
  
  
  


“Sei sicura di volerlo fare, dopo quello che ti è successo?” domandò Tsukune. Si tolse la giacca, la mise sulle spalle nude di Mizore.

“Non ho mai desiderato altro” ammise Mizore, facendo ondeggiare il lecca-lecca che teneva in bocca. Tsukune le appoggiò il mento sulla spalla e le passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Lo so che mi ami” sussurrò. Sentì l’altra tremare e prese una mano pallida e gelida di lei nella propria calda e abbronzata.

“Però non ti devi forzare” mormorò. Strinse l’altro pugno e volse lo sguardo.

“Quel maledetto che ha osato _violarti_ … lo sbranerò” giurò. Il braccialetto che portava al polso ondeggiò.

[106].

  
What if. Tsukune/Ginei.  
  
  
Cap.3 La passione del lupo  
  
  


Ginei Morioka dimenò la coda da lupo e ansimò, le sue iridi erano liquide.

“Padrone, ti desidero così tanto” mugolò mettendosi a gattoni, aveva un forte accento di Osaka. Il ghoul gli girò intorno.

Il lupo mannaro giocherellò con il pendaglio che portava al collo, ansimando. Le sue orecchie da lupo ondeggiarono, muovendo la fascetta che gli teneva fermi i capelli mori.

“Pensavo preferissi palpare le tue due allieve, senpai” disse acido Tsukune.

“Io amo le ragazze, ma tu… sei il signore dei vampiri” rispose l’altro, strofinando il bacino contro il pavimento. Le ali da pipistrello di Tsukune fremettero.

“Vedi di ricordarlo” rispose Tsukune.

[104].

  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Le fantasie della streghetta  
  
  


Yukari-chan dimenò la bacchetta, facendo cadere delle tinozze colme d’acqua. Tsukune si mise a correre schivandole e si nascose sotto un albero. Si chinò e si mise le braccia sopra la testa, stringendo gli occhi.

“Tutti e tre nello stesso letto. I nostri corpi nudi che si sfiorano” sussurrò Yukari, mentre un rivolo di saliva le scivolava lungo le labbra. Le sue iridi color ossidiana brillarono.

“Sei piccola!” si lamentò Moka.

“Non fare la puritana, Moka-san” ribatté la streghetta.

Moka si avvicinò a Tsukune, i lunghi capelli rosa gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“È proprio fatta così” sussurrò. Tsukune alzò il capo e le sorrise, annuendo.

[106].

  
  
Tsukune/Kurumu.  
  
Cap.5 Divertirsi insieme  
  
  


Kurumu-chan si premete il viso di Tsukune contro il seno prosperoso. Tsukune tossì un paio di volte e si dimenò. Kurumu lo lasciò andare. Tsukune tossì un paio di volte, il viso bluastro.

“S-scusa Tsukune, volevo solo che sentissi i miei sentimenti” si scusò. Saltellò sul posto facendo ondeggiare i fiocchetti che decoravano il grembiule da  _maid_  che indossava.

“Non preoccuparti. Piuttosto ti va di giocare a qualche videogioco insieme? Mi piace quando passiamo il tempo insieme divertendoci” ribatté Tsukune.

“Anche a me. Ieri il karaoke è stato stupendo” rispose Kurumu. Tsukune le accarezzò la testa.

La succubus dimenò la coda dalla punta triangolare.

[104].

  
  
Tsukune/Moka.  
  
Cap.6 La nobiltà dei vampiri  
  
“Non sarai gelosa di Kurumu-chan e Mizore-chan?” domandò Tsukune.

“Posso lasciarti giocare con chi vuoi, Tsukune tu appartieni solo a me” sussurrò Moka.

“Pensavo che il tuo orgoglio di vampira ti impedisse di stare con un umile umano” ribatté lui.

“Tu non sei più un semplice umano. Il mio sangue di vampira nobile scorre nelle tue vene” disse Moka, sfiorando il braccialetto con il lucchetto che il ragazzo indossava.

“Quindi finalmente posso dire di appartenere sia alla Moka interna che quella esterna?” domandò lui, guardando i capelli argentei di Moka.

“Hai imparato bene le parole da dire e questo piace a entrambe le mie personalità” rispose la vampira.

  
  


[108].

  
Gin/Haiji.  
  
  
Cap.7 Questione di misure  
  
  


“Seni grandi!” gridò Gin, sedendosi su una roccia. L’odore di chiuso gli pungeva le narici.

“Seni piccoli” ribatté Haiji. La sua voce risuonò in tutto il tunnel sotterraneo. Gin si passò una mano tra i capelli mori e ghignò.

“Sicuro che stiamo ancora parlando di seni?” lo punzecchiò.

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?!” ringhiò Haiji.

“Che forse… il tuo” mormorò il lupo mannaro.

“Vuoi vedere?” propose l’altro. Gin annuì. Haiji avvampò e si abbassò il pantalone. Gin ridacchiò, vedendo il membro dell’altro premere contro i boxer.

“Allora sei uno di quei mostri a cui piacciono gli alpha come me” sussurrò, accarezzandoglielo.

[101].

  
Moka/Tsukune.  
  
  
Cap.8 Interna e esterna  
  
  


“Alla fine hai scelto? Omote o Ura?” domandò Moka. Si mise una ciocca argentata dietro l’orecchio e batté un paio di volte le palpebre. Tsukune scrollò le spalle, i capelli castani gli brillavano di riflessi argentei.

“Per me interna o esterna non fa differenza. Amo entrambe, Moka-san” rispose. Giocherellò con il sigillo al proprio polso.

“Però non ci riuniremo. In fondo è come la Moka esterna fosse mia madre rinata” ribatté la vampira. Si leccò il canino aguzzo. Tsukune si ticchettò sulla guancia.

“Sai, ci stavo riflettendo. Voi vampiri vi innamorate anche tra sorelle o fratelli, vero?” chiese.

“Sì. Cosa c’entra? Non amo mia madre” domandò Moka, inarcando un sopracciglio. Tsukune si portò la mano in tasca, doveva aveva infilato la croce del rosario.

“No. Però io amo te e amo anche lei. Dovrei provarci anche con tuo padre?” valutò.

“Tsukune!” gridò Moka, spalancando la bocca con i canini in fuori.

“Con le tue sorelle passo”. Aggiunse Tsukune, dimenando le mani.

“Stai al tuo posto!” gridò Moka e lo raggiunse con un calcio, facendolo finire a terra con il corpo fumante. Abbassò la gamba e ghignò.

< Si vede proprio che contiene in sé un demone primordiale, mi piace > pensò.

[Doubledrabble, 201].

  
FongFong/Yukari.  
  
Cap.9 L'amore della streghetta  
  
  


Fong Fong arrossì, mentre la streghetta gli scioglieva i lunghi capelli legati in una treccia.

“Sono convinta che i capelli così ti staranno benissimo” sussurrò Yukari. Fong incassò il capo tra le spalle e giocherellò con le monete antiche che tenevo in mano.

“Così sembrerò ancor di più una ragazza” gemette. Abbassò lo sguardò e si osservò i piedi, muovendo le gambe su e giù. Yukari ridacchiò e le sue iridi color ametista brillarono.

“Fidati. Quando ci siamo scambiati di corpi ho potuto appurare che non sei come una ragazza” lo punzecchiò.

“Yukari!” si lamentò il mafioso. Yukari gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

[104].

  
Leggermente What if.  
Tsukune/Moka.  
  
Cap.10 Notte insieme  
  
  


Tsukune si portò il flauto alle labbra e suonò un paio di note. Queste risuonarono stridule nell’aula vuota.

Moka batté un paio di volte le palpebre e piegò di lato il capo, i suoi lunghi capelli rosa le ondeggiava intorno al viso. La luce della luna filtrava dalle finestre, dando alla sua capigliatura dei riflessi argentati.

< In un certo senso io non sono nemmeno vera. Un riflesso della madre della Moka interna, un simulacro in cui sono state riposte le incertezze di questo corpo, quasi una bambola… ma quando sono con lui, tutto è vero > pensò.

“Continua, imparerai a suonare, segui i tuoi sentimenti” lo incoraggiò.

Tsukune annuì.

  
[110].

  
Leggermente What if.  
Tsukunecentric!  
  
Cap.11 Camminando nella notte  
  
  


Tsukune si leccò le labbra sporche di sangue, le sue iridi avevano il medesimo colore rosso scuro. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli castani attorno al volto e gli sferzava il viso, lo sentiva gelido contro la sua pelle. Alzò il capo e osservò il cielo.

“Da vampiro si perde molto dell’entusiasmo che si prova da Ghoul, ma in compenso la notte sembra divenire parte integrante di te” disse. I suoi canini aguzzi, lattei, brillavano di riflessi argentei dovuti alla luce a spicchio che illuminava il cielo blu-nero.

“E penso sia giunto il momento di viverla” sussurrò, camminò lungo il tetto della scuola.

  
[104].

  
Leggermente What if.  
Tsukunecentric!  
  
Cap.11 Camminando nella notte  
  
  


Tsukune si leccò le labbra sporche di sangue, le sue iridi avevano il medesimo colore rosso scuro. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli castani attorno al volto e gli sferzava il viso, lo sentiva gelido contro la sua pelle. Alzò il capo e osservò il cielo.

“Da vampiro si perde molto dell’entusiasmo che si prova da Ghoul, ma in compenso la notte sembra divenire parte integrante di te” disse. I suoi canini aguzzi, lattei, brillavano di riflessi argentei dovuti alla luce a spicchio che illuminava il cielo blu-nero.

“E penso sia giunto il momento di viverla” sussurrò, camminò lungo il tetto della scuola.

  
[104].

  
What if.  
Tsukunecentric!  
  
Cap.12 Prigioniero  
  
  


Le braccia di Tsukune erano legate sopra la sua testa. Le catene avvolgevano il corpo ignudo del ragazzo. La sua pelle scura era ingrigita in più punti e sul suo viso stava divenendo candida. Sulle sue guance erano comparse delle placche di metallo che rifletteva la luce delle lampade. Le pietre della cella rilucevano per la pallida luce biancastra. La schiena e i talloni del giovane aderivano alle rocce umide.

Tsukune rabbrividì, gocce di sangue gli colavano dalle labbra, gocciolando dal suo mento al suo sangue, lungo cui scivolavano.

“Così impari a desiderare colei che in sé possiede mia figlia e la mia sposa” risuonò una voce maschile dall’esterno.

  
[109].

  
Tsukune/Moka, brothership.  
  
Cap.13 Piccole colpe  
  
  


Moka avanzava lungo il corridoio, guardandosi a destra e a sinistra.

“A quest’ora la Yokai Academy è deserta” sussurrò. Sentiva i propri passi risuonare, rabbrividì e si portò un pugno al seno prosperoso. Deglutì e sfiorò con le unghie della mano il proprio rosario.

Udì uno sbadigliò e sorrise.

“Come non detto…” sussurrò. Corse nella direzione da cui era provenuto il suono e si affacciò, sporgendo il capo in una classe.

“Tsukune!” disse, riconoscendolo. Corse verso di lui e impallidì, vedendo le occhiaie intorno al viso del giovane.

“Non dirmi che hai di nuovo seguito le lezioni ‘private’ di matematica” gemette.

“No, ho solo problemi di sangue” esalò.

Moka arrossì.

  
[110].

  
  
  
Cap.15 Non sono ancora pronta  
  
  


Mizore si accarezzò il ventre ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. I suoi occhi pizzicavano ed era scossa da tremiti.

“Non voglio ancora diventare madre” gemette. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso e singhiozzò.

“I-io… quando mi è stato rubato un semplice bacio, mi sono sentita violata” sussurrò. Si sollevò la spallina del kimono, decorato da disegni floreali, e deglutì rumorosamente.

La madre entrò nella stanza e sospirò.

“Io sono stata fortunata in amore. Tuo padre non sarà bellissimo, ma mi ama e accetta tutti i miei capricci” cercò di rassicurarla.

< La nostra razza deve procreare giovane, mi dispiace figlia mia > pensò.

  
[105].

  
Kokoa/Kaluha BROTP.  
  
  
Cap.16 Sorelle vampire  
  
  


Kokoa strinse il laccetto di uno dei suoi codini e si sporse in avanti. Il letto sotto di lei cigolò, premette con le ginocchia sul materasso e accarezzò un peluche a forma di pipistrello.

“Sei davvero sicura che non ti sentirai una bambina a giocare con me? Io non sopporto insinuino che sono piccola e non voglio che anche tu abbia questo problema” disse.

Kaluha chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, il suo sorriso le prendeva metà del viso abbronzato. I boccoli dei suoi capelli chiari ondeggiavano e si arricciavano ad ogni movimento del suo capo.

“Sei deliziosamente dolce, sorellina” disse.

< È sempre così inquietante > pensò Kokoa.

  
[108].

  
Tsukune/Ruby.  
  
  
Cap.17 La perversione della strega  
  
  


Tsukune le accarezzò la guancia con la frusta e guardò la strega rabbrividire.

“Ti piace così tanto il  _bondage_?” domandò. Piccoli  _fulminelli_  grandi un’unghia di indice si dipartirono dalla frusta, annerendo una delle guance arrossate di Ruby.

Quest’ultima socchiuse le labbra rosse e piene, umide di saliva, e ansimò rumorosamente. Le sue iridi vermiglie erano liquide.

“Solo se sei tu a farlo” sussurrò.

Tsukune l’avvolse con la frusta e la guardò gemere di piacere. Il lucchetto al suo polso ondeggiò, cigolando.

Ruby chiuse gli occhi, mentre Tsukune le baciava il collo. I suoi lunghi capelli neri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, mentre uno dei codini solleticò il viso di Tsukune.

  
[110].

  
  
  
Cap.18 Somiglianze inquietanti  
  
  


“Non trovi che il vero aspetto di Alucard ricordasse uno xenomorfo?” domandò Tsukune.

Moka batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

“È un altro mostro che conoscete voi umani?” domandò.

Tsukune ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“N-no… Si tratta di Alien, un alieno che si vede nei film umani. Esistono anche gli alieni?” chiese, arrossendo.

Moka scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rosa, la croce le oscillò tra i seni prosperosi.

“Non che io sappia” ammise.

“Comunque anche quelle creature sono terribili. Sono un incubo che si realizza. Quindi non mi sorprende la somiglianza”. Aggiunse Tsukune.

  
[103].

  
Scritta sentendo: Ninja Tracks - Republic [Pandora Extended Version].  
Alucard/Akasha. What if.  
  
  
Cap.19 Notte di distruzione  
  
  


Alucard si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e alzò il capo, la luna rosso sangue gli faceva brillare il viso pallido di riflessi vermigli. Il medesimo rossore proveniva dalla sigaretta che si portò alle labbra, aspirando.

Il vampiro sentiva il proprio millenario mastodontico corpo camminare.

Un palazzo venne distrutto dalla gomitata dell’Alucard mostruoso, mentre i piedi e la coda della creatura si abbattevano sull’asfalto creando una serie di crepe.

“Un vero peccato che la mia piccola e adorata Akasha non sia qui per vedere la mia rinascita. Questa volta l’avrei convinta a rimanere al mio fianco una volta spazzata via l’umanità” sussurrò.

  
 [104].

Gin/Haiji. Ooc.

Cap.20 L'intimità del lupo

Gin porse la macchina fotografia ad Haiji.  
“Ti andrebbe di immortalarmi?” domandò con voce seducente. La coda di lupo gli apparve tra le gambe e la dimenò.  
Haiji roteò gli occhi e gli tirò un’orecchia, sentendo il pelo sotto le dita.  
“Sei tu il fotografo, perché dovrei?” domandò secco.  
Gin guaì e piegò di lato il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Preferiresti un combattimento? In entrambi i casi, sia con le pose sexy, che con i nostri corpi sudati e in tensione, potrei ottenere ciò che voglio” mormorò roco.  
Haiji avvampò.  
“Oh, se è quello che vuoi” gli disse seducente all’orecchio.  
  


[101].

Moka/Tsukune. Ooc.

Cap.21 'Scopri il tuo posto'

La vampira mordicchiò il collo di Tsukune che mugolò di piacere, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue pupille dilatate.  
Moka piegò il capo in avanti, i lunghi capelli argentei le ondeggiavano dietro il corpo candido. Appoggiò le dita affusolate, dalle unghie aguzze, sulle spalle del giovane e lo fece mettere in ginocchio.   
“Scopri il tuo posto” sussurrò seducente, facendogli avvicinare il viso al proprio inguine.  
“Qualsiasi sia quello che ha scelto per me la mia signore” rispose roco il giovane.  
Moka gli passò le mani tra i capelli castani e piegò le labbra piene e rosse in un sorriso, mostrando i canini candidi.  
  
  


[105].

Moka/Tsukune. 

Cap.22 'Conosci il tuo posto'

La vampira balzò e diede un calcio a due dita dal petto del giovane, l’onda d’urto fece volare all’indietro Tsukune che precipitò a terra rumorosamente. Creò un solco nel terreno fino a un albero e si rialzò, gemendo.  
La luce della luna rossa illuminava la struttura ombrosa della scuola alle sue spalle e le lapidi di marmo che facevano capolino tra gli alberi.  
Tsukune ansimò, mentre Moka piegò di lato il capo. Le sue iridi rosso sangue brillavano, la sua pelle diafana emanava un candore superiore anche quello dei suoi canini aguzzi.  
“Conosci il tuo posto!” gridò Moka con voce roca.  
  
  


[101].


End file.
